Un mundo perfecto
by NoPastLand
Summary: -Universo Alterno- ¿Dónde está tu mundo perfecto Alfred? - preguntó casi de manera desinteresada. - Está más cerca de lo que crees - le sonrió.


**Declaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados son parte del anime Hetalia el cual es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Soy una irresponsable! aún no entrego mi fic de intercambio... oh por Dios T-T pero bueno, vamos al punto.  
>Este fic va dedicado a Kriz alias MyobiXHitachiin, espero te guste y si no pues ya que, lo hice anoche a las tres de la mañana (mi excusa por si está feo XD)<p>

**Aclaraciones:** (Universo Alterno) La apariencia física de ellos es la de siempre, así que no le veo necesidad de descripción.

* * *

><p><em>·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·<em>

_I dreamed with a world complete,  
>One in which we were just you and me,<br>that's my ideal world...  
>A perfect world at your side.<em>

_·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·_

_._

Alfred F. Jones es un joven deportista, de carácter alegre, energético y un poco tonto, él es conocido de Arthur Kirkland un inglés sarcástico, cínico y despistado, ambos asisten a la misma universidad y en efecto, son compañeros de habitación.

Hace tres años sus caminos se toparon al ingresar en dicha institución. La primera mirada fue lo único que se necesito para que quedaran prensados de la mirada del otro, Alfred veía los bellos jades de Arthur recordándole a un enigmático bosque y Arthur observaba los zafiros de Alfred notando que eran de un azul perfecto como el cielo.  
>Desde aquel día sus encuentros fueron más casuales y finalmente el amor nació, quizá era extraño y repentino pero nadie manda en el corazón.<p>

Los sentimientos que se tienen son más que obvios sin embargo el orgullo estaba de por medio, incluyendo el temor al rechazo y por supuesto el miedo a que su amistad termine.

Pero nada de eso importo cuando Alfred al fin se armo de valor una tarde de abril, obviamente no iba a ir con el inglés y decirle – ¿Sabes qué? Te amo y quiero hacer cosas contigo todas las noches – por supuesto que no, si quería salir ileso de su confesión debía encontrar la forma de decirlo correctamente.

- Adivina adivinador Arthur – canturrea alegre Alfred, si todo salía bien quizá saldría sin heridas.

- No me importa – contesta de manera seca y cortante como suele hacerlo el inglés.

- Oh ¡vamos! Al menos finge que te interesa – infla sus mejillas indignado, se supone que esto es importante.

- Bien, ¿Cuál es la adivinanza? – responde más obligado que por voluntad propia.

- Yo he estado en un mundo perfecto, incluso estoy en el ahora – dice regalándole una bella sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? Pero si no estamos en McDonald's en este momento – afirma divertido el inglés, evitando las ganas de reír de forma estruendosa.

- ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Esto es cosa sería! No tiene nada que ver con las hamburguesas – realmente se está irritando por el poco interés del joven en la conversación.

- Okey ¿Dónde es tu susodicho mundo? – pregunta serio cruzando los brazos.

- Justo aquí a tu lado – después de la confesión un leve rubor se hizo presente en ambos angloparlantes.

- No digas idioteces Alfred – sonrojado y molesto creyendo que era una broma de mal gusto, se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero un grito de Alfred lo detuvo.

- ¡No bromeo! – grito – Desde hace mucho tiempo, casi desde que nos conocimos… he querido decirte esto – traga saliva mientras intenta relajar su respiración, acercándose lentamente su amado para entrelazar sus dedos diestros con los de la mano ajena.

- Idiota – ya las palabras sobran, Arthur acorta la distancia abrazando el desprevenido cuerpo de Alfred depositando un tierno y fugaz beso en sus labios, esto marca el final de su amistad pero el inicio de su romance.

- Mi mundo perfecto también es a tu lado – responde ruborizado con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ya sé que está feísimo el pobre, pero lo hice con cariño (?) eso cuenta?

Si ven faltas de ortografía me avisan por favor, y les recuerdo que sigue la encuesta en mi perfil, para los que aún no hayan votado :)


End file.
